Story Night, 2008-03-23
Note from the editor: This is a filtered chatlog for the Story Night gathering in Redridge Mountains for Sunday, March 23, 2008. It was recorded by Creel and filtered by Cogitatus. Because this is a chatlog of in-game roleplay for which I, Cogitatus, was not present, I do not claim authorship for any of the below text. Any lines that look like that they should not belong or seem to be errors should be reported on the Talk Page. I apologize to Creel for the tardiness of noticing his E-mail of the chatlog to me. Camwethrin 3/23 17:08:56.906 Screl says: Well? Anyone? Story, poems, prose? 3/23 17:09:17.031 Camwethrin says: Bah, since everyone's bein' such whoopsies. 3/23 17:09:21.750 Camwethrin says: I got this. 3/23 17:09:21.953 Kennyk nods at Camwethrin. 3/23 17:09:25.421 Raash grumbles. 3/23 17:09:56.156 Illiae rubs her temples and puts two new names on her ignore list 3/23 17:09:59.984 Screl says: Cam, go ahead. 3/23 17:10:38.796 Camwethrin says: Anyways, allow me ta say 'ello everyone. It's nice ta see ya all 'ere ta admire my good looks. I'm grateful fer the appreciation o' such devoted fans. 3/23 17:10:59.828 Illiae shakes her head and holds her nose 3/23 17:11:02.437 Nicholaz laughs. 3/23 17:11:03.250 Kennyk Raises a eyebrow, showing a confused look in his gorged out eyes. 3/23 17:11:20.640 Camwethrin says: Now tell me, do ya lot know wha' true evil is? 3/23 17:11:22.265 Kathetia smiles at Camwethrin. 3/23 17:11:36.140 You have joined a raid group. 3/23 17:11:46.203 Camwethrin shifts his eyes to each person as if expecting a response. 3/23 17:11:48.109 Screl leans on Neina and watches Cam's story. 3/23 17:11:48.906 Camwethrin says: Anyone? 3/23 17:11:55.640 Illiae says: Not I. 3/23 17:12:05.906 Screl says: Yeah Cam, seen it before. Go ahead. 3/23 17:12:16.171 Kennyk says: True evil is..the Light! 3/23 17:12:23.875 Camwethrin says: Seen it? Oh I doubt you 'ave Creel, cause ya wouldn't be 'ere. 3/23 17:12:37.984 Screl snickers. 3/23 17:12:41.812 Camwethrin glances over at Kenny,*The light is wha' helps ya see when rubbin' one out out. 3/23 17:12:49.359 Kennyk shrugs. Who knows? 3/23 17:12:52.843 Kathetia chuckles softly. 3/23 17:13:02.640 You greet Throdin warmly. 3/23 17:13:08.984 Illiae waves at Throdin. 3/23 17:13:12.906 Raash hails Throdin. 3/23 17:13:13.609 Throdin waves. 3/23 17:13:22.062 Camwethrin says: Anyways, ages ago before all was known. Our beloved Azeroth a mystery ta the life tha' inhabited it. 3/23 17:13:44.093 Camwethrin says: Simple nomads and villages only existed. 3/23 17:14:18.171 Camwethrin says: But o' course, then like now. It had it's hardships, sept I might add. We're fortunate ta be alive now instead o' then. 3/23 17:14:19.593 Camwethrin nods. 3/23 17:15:00.640 Camwethrin says: THere lurked beasts, not just any. Especially not the kind 'em yiff lovin' hunters can't tame. 3/23 17:15:32.812 Camwethrin says: They preyed on the livin' men o' all races. 3/23 17:15:48.515 Kathetia grins as she leans back on her hands and catches a bit of rain in her mouth as she listens. 3/23 17:15:49.109 Kennyk Glances at the dwarf, giving him a glare. 3/23 17:16:06.890 Throdin says: Dwarvish Mitta gor modr eft thros gar midd-havas 3/23 17:16:16.984 Camwethrin says: Strikin' in the night when yer most vulnerable. Unexpectin', and before ya realize. Yer blinded, left ta wake the next day with yer ... Love juices sucked out o' ya! 3/23 17:16:25.015 Kennyk Mumbles about Dwarves who disturb stories. 3/23 17:16:35.390 Illiae says: Love.. Juices? 3/23 17:16:40.015 Kathetia blinks at Camwethrin. 3/23 17:16:51.890 Illiae says: Vhat ees a Love Juice? 3/23 17:17:04.812 Camwethrin says: Yes, warm suculant love juices... Tha' which 'ese beasts crave ta multiply. 3/23 17:17:10.296 Throdin says: Dwarvish Godkend thon 3/23 17:17:24.281 Throdin says: Ya mean incubus dire bats? 3/23 17:17:26.390 Illiae blinks, completel missing what he's talking about 3/23 17:17:47.546 Camwethrin says: Any whom were ever taken were never seen again. On the fact they were ta ashame ta live life without y'know.. Like I previously stated, 'em love juices. 3/23 17:18:08.218 Throdin says: Dwarvish Havar ok kost mitta Mok godkenD we ta skolde 3/23 17:18:09.656 Kathetia snickers up at Cam then shakes her head. 3/23 17:18:29.046 Camwethrin says: Movin' on, villages through out the land had ta figure out how ta fight such beasts. Bandin' together ta resolve their dilema. 3/23 17:19:10.187 Camwethrin says: They concluded it with a set, allowin' several men ta lay out in the open. 3/23 17:19:34.203 Camwethrin says: My acenstor might I add! Bein' the most attractive, but I 'ave ta admit my looks surpass 'em. 3/23 17:19:35.421 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/23 17:20:12.796 Camwethrin says: As the men lied, awaitin' the obvious. Ya could 'ere the shrieks and approachin' movement from the dark viel o' the forest. 3/23 17:20:21.296 Kennyk claps for Somjunska, clearly unimpressed. 3/23 17:20:48.468 Camwethrin says: Nearin' our brave bait, especially the most sexy my ancestor. 3/23 17:21:49.828 Camwethrin says: Upon tha' moment, fire was ignited ta luminate the area! Circlin' a ring o' flame around the beasts and our unfortunate friends. 3/23 17:22:02.265 Camwethrin says: The villages posted in high towers watched ando bserved their features. 3/23 17:22:17.765 Camwethrin says: Simply... Beautiful, perfect in all aspects we've ever seen before. 3/23 17:22:46.750 Camwethrin says: Captivated by such looks those behind the fire didn't strike asp lanned. Simply watched wha' became o' the victims within. 3/23 17:23:02.046 Camwethrin says: I'll let yer imaginations take place fer tha'. 3/23 17:23:14.062 Illiae is lost. 3/23 17:23:23.218 Neina coughs in an embarrassed manner. 3/23 17:23:26.640 Camwethrin says: Till this day, we call these beasts. 3/23 17:23:31.281 Camwethrin says: Women. 3/23 17:23:52.234 Illiae blinks, unsure if she was insulted or now. 3/23 17:23:59.875 Raash groans and facepalms. 3/23 17:24:00.968 Screl facepalms, "Alright, that's good Cam. Next?" 3/23 17:24:04.500 Kennyk says: Greatest story ever! 3/23 17:24:12.140 Camwethrin lies down. 3/23 17:24:37.359 Camwethrin plops his head in Kathetia's lap.*Another great tale. Intermission 3/23 17:24:59.109 Screl says: Anyone? Come now, dont be shy. 3/23 17:25:04.546 Throdin says: Well, that falls squarely under "myth"... 3/23 17:25:11.890 Illiae shrugs "I have no stories." 3/23 17:25:18.531 Camwethrin says: TRUTH! ALL OF IT 3/23 17:25:26.187 Throdin says: Nope. Can't be. 3/23 17:25:38.359 Illiae rolls her eyes having caught up with it all. 3/23 17:25:40.640 Screl nods to Throdin, "Sir Dwarf, if you would... How about a story?" 3/23 17:26:18.453 Throdin says: Hmmph, I just got here. Been takin' care o other things. Give me a couple minutes to recuperate, then I'll see what I got fer ya. 3/23 17:26:26.625 Screl says: Alright. 3/23 17:26:42.406 Screl snuggles Neina, "How about you? Perhaps a story?" 3/23 17:27:10.781 Neina says: Uhhhhhh.... 3/23 17:27:24.453 Camwethrin says: Well, if no ones got a tale. We can all take the moment ta absorb my fantastic tale. Lettin' the rest think o' some till then. 3/23 17:27:26.796 Neina looks up at the sky. "Gimme a second or so to think." Kennyk 3/23 17:27:44.484 Screl sighs and shrugs, "Anyone else want to fill the gap?" 3/23 17:27:51.484 Kennyk raises his hand in the air. 3/23 17:27:53.734 Screl says: I know we have a sparse group tonight. 3/23 17:27:59.640 Screl says: Ah, good. Go ahead Kenny. 3/23 17:28:13.046 Kennyk says: A Story or a tale? 3/23 17:28:18.687 Camwethrin says: A song or a poem? 3/23 17:28:19.781 Screl says: I dont mind. 3/23 17:28:35.468 Kennyk says: Hmm..a tale my very own tale. 3/23 17:28:36.484 Kennyk nods. 3/23 17:28:41.015 Kennyk Slowly stands up. 3/23 17:29:42.968 Kennyk says: This tale takes place...Five years ago, near the out-skirts of Dalaran..I was a Footman of the Stormwind Army back then. 3/23 17:31:37.046 Kennyk says: We were..sent to Lorderaon to fight agasint the Scourge, we met up with a Grand Marshal..a mentor to me! His name was Grand Marshal Garithos, through I didn't knew him personally..he was still a great man. 3/23 17:32:48.859 Kennyk says: We rallied the remaining Alliance Forces..and began a long-dreaded Campaign agasint the Undead..for weeks, we fought in plagued lands..always out-numbered. 3/23 17:33:21.437 Kennyk says: Low on supplies..it was dark times...and soon it got worst! The Cursed Blood elves came along. 3/23 17:35:21.125 Kennyk says: Then one day...a Messenger came to our Basecamp... 3/23 17:37:03.703 Kennyk says: He spoke to us about the Blood elves allying with naga...Lord Garithos rallied our forces and we went directly into Dalaran City itself..a grim sight..the streets smelled like rotten corpses..the sky all dark, smoke coming from the north..Terrible. 3/23 17:37:35.218 Kennyk says: Some of the lads in my Company went mad! Others..weren't the same... 3/23 17:38:14.453 Kennyk says: But eventually..we marched and locked them good in the Dark Dungeons, for once I felt a bit of justice. 3/23 17:38:22.125 Kathetia smiles at Camwethrin. 3/23 17:38:36.265 Camwethrin lies down. 3/23 17:38:49.656 Kennyk says: But that was short-lived..the Blood elves escaped..through I only heard whispers of what happened in the Dungeon... 3/23 17:39:30.703 Kathetia ((earthquake..brb)) 3/23 17:39:45.875 Kennyk says: I saw...many dead mostly low-ranking soldiers...Milita,Footman,Jailors..all sorts. 3/23 17:40:14.343 Kennyk says: Then realized that..somthing was amiss..but what,,I kept saying to myself. 3/23 17:40:28.625 Kathetia reaches down and pets at Cam's head in her la[ as she listens to Kenny speak. 3/23 17:41:18.828 Kennyk says: Then a surivor from the Dungeons came screaming..."The Blood elves! Their disappeard!" I felt..anger boiling in me, but then came the Grand Marshal riding in the streets on his Great Horse. 3/23 17:41:44.562 Illiae waves at Kalren. 3/23 17:41:45.968 Kalren greets everyone with a hearty hello! 3/23 17:41:49.796 Kalren says: A nice, rainy day. 3/23 17:42:13.140 Kennyk says: We soon moved out from Dalaran and went to Silverpine Forest... 3/23 17:43:24.250 Venita greets everyone warmly. 3/23 17:43:34.625 Kennyk says: When I turned back and saw..what was left of Dalaran it sicked me, and then..I realized nearly half of our Forces were missing...I eventually found out that..the Blood Elves had caused the Countless casualties. 3/23 17:43:47.281 Raash waves at Venita. 3/23 17:43:47.890 Illiae waves at Venita. 3/23 17:44:13.656 Venita smiles at everyone and nods, truning her attention to Kenny, listening in. 3/23 17:44:25.953 Kathetia nods at Venita then looks back to the speaker while petting Cam's head in her lap. 3/23 17:44:40.000 Kennyk says: But yes..eventually we arrived to Silverpine to find out it was too over-run with Undead. 3/23 17:44:47.453 Kalren futilely tries to shield himself from the rain with the bush, then decides on hiding behind a tree. 3/23 17:45:13.703 Kennyk says: We spent months there..sitting and waiting, then came...the Dreadful Forsaken...led by their Cursed Banshee Queen. 3/23 17:45:41.953 Illiae stands and walks behind the speaker to hand the man hiding in the bush a blanket 3/23 17:46:13.640 Kalren smiles thankfully at her. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?" 3/23 17:46:36.531 Illiae says: Not recently, no. 3/23 17:46:52.578 Kennyk says: I woke up in the night at our base-camp to find out that..the Forsaken had inflitrated our Fort, they possessed many of my friends..and forced them to kill eachother..thinking about it still saddens me..watching a fellow soldier slashing madly at another. 3/23 17:47:10.968 Kennyk Lowers his head a bit, but contuines his tale. 3/23 17:47:27.796 Illiae lowers her eyes, and prays to the Light for the fallen. 3/23 17:48:02.375 Raash just watches, not really affected. 3/23 17:48:30.031 Kennyk says: After the dreaded night..Lord Garithos was forced to ally with the Forsaken, I almost lost my temper..as a whole army of these..Curse wretchs marched into our destroyed fort. 3/23 17:49:21.281 Kennyk says: For a few days..we just waited, and then horns of battle came..we marched to Capital City..or present Undercity. 3/23 17:49:49.500 Screl seems to be solemn over the length of the story. 3/23 17:50:47.125 Camwethrin lies down. 3/23 17:50:57.703 Kennyk says: As we began to prepare for a long seige, a scout came to us, he was telling us that some..Idiot Dwarves has gotten themselves lost, the Grand Marshal was furious..and rallied most of the Company to find these.."Idiots". 3/23 17:51:15.796 Kathetia grins wickedly at Camwethrin. 3/23 17:51:16.296 Kennyk Thinks its funny how he starts talking about Dwarves..one shows up. XD 3/23 17:51:34.250 Illiae thinks he has the powers of conjuration 3/23 17:51:36.937 Kalren thinks you have as bad of luck as him. 3/23 17:52:02.375 Kalren once said, to show his unluckiness, "The Shadow sucks!" He turned around and a shadowpriestess was there in shadowform. 3/23 17:52:23.859 Raash shoos Great Goretusk away. Be gone pest! 3/23 17:52:44.812 Kennyk says: Anyhow..we found them, it was actually funny..the Garithos was yelling at them..and one of them, maybe the Captain looked frightened! 3/23 17:53:13.281 Illiae sits by Raash and eyes the Dwarf 3/23 17:53:19.218 Kennyk says: But yes..the Seiged finally began..and we reclaimed the Fallen Capital City.. 3/23 17:53:45.171 Kennyk says: But then..the Curse Banshee Queen and her puppet Dread-lord betrayed us! 3/23 17:53:57.343 Kennyk says: Killing the Good Grand Marshal himself.. 3/23 17:54:19.968 Raash scoffs at that notion, but otherwise keeps quiet. 3/23 17:54:34.765 Kennyk says: Soon they Forsaken wiped us out...I bearly surived and began a long jounrey back home. 3/23 17:54:37.671 Venita puts Somjunska on ignore :) 3/23 17:54:54.875 Raash notes that prettymuch everyone around the fire has at this point. 3/23 17:55:07.078 Kennyk says: So yes..the tale ends, and I learned somthing..from all this. "NEVER TRUST A NON-HUMAN!" 3/23 17:55:07.953 Kennyk growls menacingly. 3/23 17:55:17.718 Illiae blinks. 3/23 17:55:30.484 Kathetia blinks at Kenny then narrows her eyes before shaking her head. 3/23 17:55:36.718 Kennyk says: And thats it..good times. 3/23 17:55:43.328 Screl snickers and nods to Throdin, "You want to go ahead?" 3/23 17:56:00.765 Kennyk says: And thats why I hate you..Lizards,Shortys,Tree-huggers,Midgets,Green-skins,Cows, and Traitors! 3/23 17:56:01.859 Kennyk cackles maniacally at the situation. 3/23 17:56:07.593 Kennyk Shows signs of insanity when he laughs. 3/23 17:56:14.031 Kennyk Takes his seat down. 3/23 17:56:14.421 You eye Kennyk up and down. 3/23 17:56:27.515 Kathetia rolls her eyes. Intermission 3/23 17:56:27.828 Screl says: Next? 3/23 17:56:30.031 Screl looks about. 3/23 17:56:38.593 Throdin says: Aye, twas a truly amazing and twisted route of logic to arrive at that, unfettered by enlightenment or common sense. 3/23 17:56:45.718 Kennyk nods at Throdin. 3/23 17:57:02.546 Screl says: Sir dwarf, if you would. I'd like to hear some from you. 3/23 17:57:20.125 Throdin says: Hmmm, why the interest? 3/23 17:57:21.937 Screl says: Perhaps a tale of heroics.. you certainly look the part. 3/23 17:57:22.437 Kennyk says: I always liked that Dwarven Captain, sadly he lost his legs and his arm from a Forsaken Warrior. 3/23 17:57:55.218 Throdin says: Then he would've ripped its flesh off with his own teeth. 3/23 17:58:42.921 Screl nudges Neina, "You can tell a good story, I'm sure." 3/23 17:58:50.093 Kennyk says: Eh, I doubt he couldn't even bite the Forsakens arm..by his height. 3/23 17:58:57.796 Illiae waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 3/23 17:59:03.828 Raash says: Well, if no one else has one, I can. 3/23 17:59:05.250 You wave at Illiae. 3/23 17:59:05.531 Venita waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 3/23 17:59:10.062 Throdin waves goodbye to Illiae. Farewell! 3/23 17:59:10.765 Screl says: Sure Raash. 3/23 17:59:12.187 Screl says: Go ahead. 3/23 17:59:20.625 Kathetia grins up at Raash. 3/23 17:59:26.953 Elvinn yells: next time i'l let you die 3/23 18:00:16.859 Raash says: Alright then. 3/23 18:00:17.656 Camwethrin blinks and stirs in Kathetia's lap,*Gah! I'm awake! It was a grand tale! 3/23 18:00:20.171 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/23 18:00:29.828 Kennyk nods at Camwethrin. 3/23 18:00:37.671 Venita facepalms at Cam and picks up a twig chucking it at him. 3/23 18:00:55.109 Screl motions for Raash to go for it. 3/23 18:00:57.031 Camwethrin rubs the back of his neck.*Ow, you slag! 3/23 18:00:58.406 Kathetia chuckles at Cam. "Shoosh you monkey." She reaches up and tugs him down by his belt. 3/23 18:00:58.703 Illiae has left the raid group. 3/23 18:01:12.671 Camwethrin topples over Kathetia's lap,*Umph. 3/23 18:01:13.375 Venita chuckles and smirks at Cam. 3/23 18:01:20.421 Camwethrin lies down. Raash 3/23 18:01:49.890 Kathetia covers Cam's mouth with her hand and nods to Raash. "Go ahead please." 3/23 18:02:01.765 Raash snickers. 3/23 18:02:25.000 Raash says: So, there we were. 3/23 18:02:32.750 Camwethrin lies down. 3/23 18:03:42.437 Raash says: From under the plated steel armor, I could hear the sounds of chaos as a loud din from above me. 3/23 18:04:16.796 Screl listens intently. 3/23 18:05:29.390 Raash says: Our first volley had gone well. Two Hundred and Fourty cannons had all ripped through the air once. This was only moments afterward, and my ears were still ringing. 3/23 18:06:56.375 Raash says: While we didn't have any verification on how accurate our shots had been, it didn't take long to realize that our targets didn't like it. 3/23 18:08:10.187 Kathetia nods slowly at Raash as she toys with Cam's hair. 3/23 18:08:11.515 Raash says: From the observation deck above me, I heard a crier call out that they were coming. It was then that I realized one thing I hate more than any other kind of foe are the ones that can fly. 3/23 18:09:40.531 Raash says: The crew had just gotten the cannons reloaded and were prepping for another volley when the Silithid finally descended upon our ship. We lost all sense of time, as they covered the vessels in such a torrent that it cut off all light. 3/23 18:11:07.750 Raash says: From the command area of the dreadnaught, I gathered the best warriors I had to prepar to move out onto the deck. I gave the word for the crew below to reload and continue firing when they could. 3/23 18:11:18.468 Raash says: (( Prepare* 3/23 18:13:07.640 Raash says: The battle was long and difficult, especially when I knew that if we were to win, I had to send some of my ships to another location, to aid the horde naval forces in the area. 3/23 18:13:13.281 Screl hrms as he listens to the story. 3/23 18:15:29.421 Raash says: However, as the sun began to set, and the light in the sky turned a firey red, we realized that the numbers of Silithid had begun to thin... Until finally, we struck down the last of them. 3/23 18:16:17.234 Raash says: It wasn't long until we heard that the coalition forces in the Silithus desert, those of the alliance and the horde, united through the Cenarion Circle, had pushed through and began to press their advantage. 3/23 18:17:31.281 Raash says: Returning my damaged forces to Theramore, and staying with the ship that needed emergency repairs on the shores of Tanaris, I left those seas behind me, and prayed that I would never have to fight that battle again. 3/23 18:18:01.578 Screl nods, "Fair enough... I dont think anyone does. 3/23 18:19:12.015 Raash nods "And that's the end of that." Conclusion and Departures 3/23 18:19:20.515 Venita claps excitedly. 3/23 18:19:21.906 Screl says: Alright. 3/23 18:19:24.812 Screl says: Good story... 3/23 18:19:27.968 Venita says: Great story! 3/23 18:19:29.078 Kathetia claps excitedly for Raash. 3/23 18:19:43.109 Raash smiles "Thank you." 3/23 18:19:46.718 Screl says: Are we done now? I think most everyone's cleared out... bad weather and all. 3/23 18:20:03.656 Venita nods, "I will save mine for next Sunday" 3/23 18:20:22.218 Kathetia says: I happen to like the weather...but I wasn't planning to show today..so I have nothing to share. 3/23 18:20:33.453 Throdin says: Aye. Looks like I won't get to me story after all. Ah well, save it for a larger audience... 3/23 18:21:05.796 Venita looks up a bit. "The rain is not too bad.." 3/23 18:21:15.484 Raash nods to Venita "I agree." 3/23 18:21:17.093 You nod at Throdin. 3/23 18:21:34.453 Screl says: We should, til a larger audience, perhaps next week. 3/23 18:21:46.359 Screl stands and stretches lightly. 3/23 18:22:16.468 Screl says: Thank you all for showing up. 3/23 18:22:39.078 Venita chuckles. "Aww, I wanted to hear more, but I guess I came too late." 3/23 18:22:43.500 Raash nods "I haven't been to one of these in a long time, it was my pleasure." 3/23 18:22:58.187 Raash says: You didn't really miss that many. We only told. .. Three sotries? 3/23 18:23:14.984 Screl says: Yeah.... also not much of a crowd. Category:Story Night Category:Camwethrin Category:Kennyk Category:Raash